The Best Days Of Our Lives
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Rosalie is determined to focus on her work and not love during her collage experience. But what happens when a cute boy who's very interested in her joins her engineering class? Read and Find out! Reviews are Appreciated!
1. Annoyance

"Rose! Get uup!" my roommate or should I say dorm mate, Alice, tried to wake me up.

"What?" I said. I was never a morning person.

"Your engineering class starts in two hours. I know it takes you at least an hour to get ready!"

Ugh. I was fighting a loosing battle. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my small closet. I threw on white skinnies, a yellow off the shoulder top, and black gladiator sandals. I threw on some lip-gloss and brushed my beautiful blonde hair, grabbed my purse, and began out of the dormitory.

I made it to the engineering building right on time. I walked in and took a seat. My class was relatively small, mostly boys…

I looked over right at someone sat down a seat away from me. He was tall and muscular and had short, black curls. He was pretty darn cute!

_It's a good thing I'm left handed. _

"Today we are talking about building codes." The professor said.

I saw the cute guy looking at me but I played the 'good collage student', took notes, and paid attention to the professor.

"Okay. So. I want you to write an essay about whatever you want to. It HAS to involve something relevant to my class. Now… go live your lives or something."

I rolled my eyes. I hated when teachers tried to be funny. I closed my textbook and shoved it in my bags next to my notebook. Great. This means I have to go to the library.

I walked out of the building and walked to my literary criticism class. I know, pretty random selection of classes, but I just picked stuff I liked!

After I was done with my classes, I decided to head to the library. I had four essays to do in not even a week's time.

I smiled politely at the librarian and found a table. I set my bag down and walked over to the engineering books.

_Might as well get the hardest done first!_

I picked out two books, both very different from each other, then I spotted cute guy.

He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, walked back over to where I set my purse, and sat down. It was then I noticed he sat down at the table directly across from mine and he was sitting in the chair facing me.

Kind of cute, kind of creepy….

I tried to pay attention to my essay, but I just couldn't stop looking at cute guy!

My engineering teacher requires relatively short essays, so I was done not long after I began. I got up, walked back to where I got my books, and put them away.

"Hey… your in my engineering class, right?" cute guy asked, putting his books away too.

"Yeah."

"I thought so. I never forget a face, especially one as pretty as yours."

"I don't fall for sweet talk." I said.

"Well hello there 'I don't fall for sweet talk.' I'm Emmett."

I rolled my eyes. "My name's Rosalie."

"Pretty. Just like you."

Whatever. I walked away. I fell for sweet talk to many times and only got hurt.

I grabbed my bag and walked back to my dorm.

That night I thought about Emmett.

He was really cute and really sweet… he also had really great hair.

UGH! _Stop thinking about him!_

I jammed my ear buds into my ear, determined to drown out my thought with Blue October.

_**A/N Yeah… not the best chapter ever but I suck at writing beginning chapters. Leave me some love! R$R!**_


	2. Jealousy

_**Thanks for such awesome reviews! Your reviews mean the world to me! I love you guys!**_

_Sigh. _Back in engineering class. Did I mention Emmett moved to the seat right NEXT to mine? Not that I was complaining…

"Okay… I want all of you to find a partner. Group project, people!"

"I CALL ROSALIE!" a bunch of boys scream. All except Emmett…..

I looked at them. The usual…. Stalkers, nerds, and the goody-goodies.

I slowly turned to Emmett, who was talking to the guy next to him.

I tapped on his shoulder. "Emmett."

He turned around. "Oh. Hey 'I don't fall for sweet talk.'."

I growled under my breath. "You're my partner."

"Uh… no I'm not. I'm partners with Jordan." He nodded his head to the boy sitting next to him.

I leaned over him. "Hey, Jordan." I smiled sweetly. "Brianna needs a partner." I nodded my head toward the shy girl sitting in the corner. Everyone knew he loved her.

"Uhm… Emmett…. Can we take a rain check?" Jordan said as he closed his textbook and got up.

Emmett nodded and Jordan walked away. I always knew how to get what I want.

I closed my textbook and got up. "You can pick me up at my dorm tonight at six."

"No. you can get your pretty little butt down to the library by yourself. Besides, you're a big girl now." He said the last part like I was two.

My jaw fell open. No boy talks to Rosalie Hale like that!

He chuckled when he saw my face.

By that time, I had had enough. I slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

He smiled bitterly. "Still not going to pick you up."

"I don't need you too." I said coldly and grabbed my bag. I walked down the stairs and over to the door.

"I'm sure you picked a nice partner, Miss Hale." The professor said, handing me our instruction paper.

"I'm sure I did too." I smiled sarcastically.

"You know, you're the only one who's acing my class. I have a favor to ask. Will you please tutor Mr. McCarty?" he didn't notice the sarcasm.

"Sure." Perfect!

"Mr. McCarty! Miss Hale has agreed to tutor you." He called.

Emmett looked over and looked shocked. I smiled bitterly and walked out. I knew, just like every other guy in the class and the professor, Emmett was watching my butt. Greeat.

The rest of the day drug on.

At six, I was sitting at my desk, on my laptop, when there was a knock on the door.

Alice jumped off her bed and opened it. I looked over and saw Emmett standing in the doorway his hands behind his back.

"Rosalie here?" he asked.

Alice looked over at me. I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Who may you be?" she asked.

"Emmett." He said.

"You're Emmett!" she said.

He nodded.

"Rose talks about you ALL the time. But I don't agree with her on one thing. You're not as cute as she said."

He smiled. I gave Alice the stare. She flinched.

"I'm sorry!" she said, closing her eyes.

"I'm telling Jasper the same thing." I said as I walked out.

Jasper was Alice's study buddy, for lack of a better term.

"So you do think I'm cute!'' he smiled.

I shook my head. "Alice always takes things to the next level." I walked down the stairs and out of the door.

"Riight."

I rolled my eyes and followed him to a silver wrangler. He opened the door for me and I climbed in.

Once he shut my door, he walked around to his own side.

We drove to the library in silence.

Once we got there, he helped me out, which I so needed and we walked in. we found a table in the very back of the library.

"Why don't you just find some books, and I'll go get us something to snack on."

I nodded. I WAS really hungry. He walked off to the hallway where the vending machines were, and I walked over to the book section where I fist learned his name.

Once I had at least four books on each subject we could do our projects on, I walked back to our table. Emmett was just getting back, also. But instead of his arms being full of books, his big, strong arms were full of everything the vending machine had, and some sodas.

I set all the books down and he tossed all the snacks onto the little free space we had.

"So, Miss Rosalie, take whatever you like." He sat down next to me.

I looked at my selections. I pulled out a Twix bar, a pack of M&M's, the Hershey bar, and the pack of red liquorish.

"You know, if your hungry, we could go out for dinner after were done." He said.

"Not even if I was starving." I said.

_**Eight o'clock that night. **_

We were back in his wrangler, driving toward the dorms. Once we got there we kept driving.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you to dinner."

"I Said I didn't want to!" I told him.

"Well, I want the pleasure of dining with such a lovely lady."

I rolled my eyes but when we parked, I got out.

It was Uno's. My favorite. We walked in and saw Royce, the host.

"Good evening. How many?" he said, not noticing me.

"Two." Emmett said.

Royce saw me and grimaced. "How can you turn down a date from ME but you'll go out with this knuckle head?" he said.

"We are NOT on a date and because I really don't like you. Now give us a table before I rip your throat out, which you know I will."

He grabbed two menus and walked us to a booth.

"Your server will be right with you." Was all he said as he walked away.

"Wow." Emmett said looking at the menu.

"Sorry..." I said sheepishly.

"Order whatever you want." Emmett said, ignoring my words.

I saw Royce looking over at us so I got up and slid into the booth next to Emmett.

Emmett looked at me confused.

"Just… trying to get him to leave me alone. Making him jealous." I whispered in this ear.

"I know how we can make him jealous." Emmett whispered back.

"I'm game."

He put his arm around my shoulders and I scooted closer. He leaned down to kiss me.

I kissed back because apparently kissing Emmett was something I wanted to do since I met him…


	3. Love

Okay, I know I said I didn't want to fall for Emmett, but kissing him was the most amazing thing ever.

I pulled away slowly and he looked at me.

"I hope you know that it was just to make him jealous." I said.

"Riight." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and he leaned back in and kissed me again.

I felt lightheaded. I couldn't handle this! He pulled away and brushed my hair out of my face.

I smiled. Maybe falling for this man wouldn't be such a bad thing.

He pulled me closer and put his arm around me.

"This isn't just to make him jealous." He whispered in my ear.

The waiter came up and took our orders. Once he left I looked at Emmett, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're just…. The most beautiful girl I've even seen nonetheless be on a date with."

I blushed and he smiled.

After we ate and he, ever so gentlemanly, paid the bill, he drove me back to my dorm.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." He said.

"Okay."

"I had a really good time tonight."

"So did I." I smiled.

He kissed me again and I opened my door.

"Night. Sleep well." He said.

Alice was asleep in her bed so I just laid my bag down, put on my pajamas in the dark, and went to bed.

I think I'm in love with Emmett McCarty.

I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

I saw Emmett standing by the ocean. He smiled when he saw me walking toward him. He pulled me into his arms and we walked along the beach.

"Rosalie Lillian! If you don't get your blonde butt out of bed I will pull you out!" Alice interrupted possibly the best dream I ever had.

"God Alice. You're like my mother." I got up.

"So how was your date last night?" she asked.

"Perfect." I smiled and got dressed.

"Great." Alice smiled.

I grabbed my bag and I walked out of the dorm and toward the engineering building.

"Rose." Emmett smiled. He was leaning against the building wall by the door.

"Em." I walked up to him.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I smiled. "We should get to class."

He grabbed my hand and we walked in. we sat down and I attempted to pay attention to the lecture, but it was hard when I had possibly the most perfect, romantic, gentlest man in the world sitting next me, holding my hand.


	4. Uncertanty

Emmett and I have been going out for about four months, and over Christmas break, he wanted me to go home with him to meet his parents. Of course, I said yes.

We were leaving tomorrow and Alice was helping me pack up.

"You should wear this!" she held up a cute red dress I had stashed away in the back of my closet.

"No way. I don't think this is a festive gathering, Alice." I said, putting it back in my closet.

Then what ARE you gonna wear?" she asked.

To be honest, I didn't know. It was a six-hour flight from our collage in Texas to his family's home in Tennessee, so I was planning to wear the same thing when I got on the flight, to get off the flight.

There was a single-knuckle knock on the door.

"Come on in Emmett." I called and sat down on my bed.

"Hey baby." He came over and scoped me up, giving me a kiss.

I kissed him back. "Hey cutie." I smiled.

I loved Emmett.

"That what you're wearing?" he asked, nodding his head toward a pair of skinny jeans and a red sweater lying across my bed.

"Yeah." I said, snuggling against his chest.

He laid down next to it. "Get some sleep."

"Okay." I muttered against his shirt.

I noticed Alice on her bed, rolling her eyes.

I drifted into sleep in Emmett's arms.

I was nervous about tomorrow, but then again, they say a man is only like the family he's raised in, so does that mean his family is romantic, loving, sweet, caring, and smart? I guess we'll just see.


	5. Joy

"Em… how do I look?" I asked Emmett.

We had just pulled up to his parent's house.

"Perfect. Absolutely gorgeous." He said.

I blushed and we got out of the car.

It wasn't snowing, but it was cold.

He grabbed my hand and we walked into the house.

"Emmett!" a bunch of boys ran over and tackled him.

"Hey guys!" Emmett said as they began to wrestle on the floor.

"Emmett! Get off the floor and introduce this lovely lady!" a man's voice said behind me.

Emmett jumped to his feet and grabbed my hand. "Dad, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, my father."

"Nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

"We don't shake hands around her, sweetie. We hug!" his dad pulled me into a hug.

I smiled.

"Yo! Emmett! Who's she?" a voice said from the floor.

I turned around to see the group of boys staring at me.

"This is Rosalie. She's my girlfriend. Rose, these are my brothers. Alex, Jacob, Seth, and Adam." Emmett said.

"Well helloo there." Seth said, pulling me into a hug.

A few seconds later, Emmett pulled him off me.

"Play nice boys!"

"Yes mom!" they all said in unison.

We turned to see what I assumed to be Emmett's mom standing in the doorway.

"Welcome sweetie. I'm Esme McCarty, Emmett's mom." She said.

"Rosalie." I smiled as she gave me a hug.

"We have heard _A lot _about you." She said.

I blushed.

"Now, Emmett, take her into the living room and introduce her to everyone else. Then, we will have dinner." His dad said.

Emmett grabbed my hand and we walked into the living room.

I met his aunts, cousins, sister, and grandparents. All with a parade of hugs.

"Dinner!" Esme called from the dining room.

"Having fun?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I guess." I said back.

Emmett pulled my chair out for me, then sat down next to me.

During dinner Emmett and I endured some gentle teasing from his brothers, which Emmett had some sly comments back.

After dinner, everyone flocked into the living room.

"Uhm… do you need any help?" I asked Esme.

"Why thank-you!" she smiled, carrying a stack of plates into the kitchen. I did the same and followed.

While she started the dishes, I cleared the rest of the table.

"You know, he must be really serious about you." Esme said as I dried some of the dishes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, all he ever talks about is you, and he brought you here, something he's never done before." She said.

I smiled to myself. Maybe Emmett and I would make it through collage and threw life together.

With all the dishes done, Esme and I joined the others in the living room.

Emmett pulled me into his arms and I set my head on his shoulder.

There were a few flashes and Emmett groaned.

"Mom!"

"Sorry. Just wanted a picture of the happy couple!" she said.

I smiled and yawned.

Once everyone else left, Emmett led me up to his old room.

"You can change in here or the bathroom." He said.

I pulled out boy-shorts and a tank and walked into the bathroom.

Once changed I walked out to see Emmett laying on his bed with no shirt on and boxers. He patted his stomach and I smiled.

I rolled my eyes and crawled into bed and snuggled up on his chest.

"You like my family?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Good. Now get some sleep."

And with that, I was out like a light.


	6. Uncertanty part 2

I woke up before Emmett. Even though I didn't feel like getting up, I managed to wiggle myself out of his strong arms.

Once out, I changed into a cute, but warm, dress and did my hair and make-up.

By the time I was done, Emmett was up.

"Hey sleepy." I smiled.

He slid out of the covers and walked up to me. "It's nice to see the most beautiful thing in the world in the morning."

I blushed and kissed him.

"Yo! Emmett! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" Alex banged on the door.

"Make sure you don't disturb Rose!" Seth added.

I smiled and Emmett rolled his eyes. "I think he likes you a little to much." Emmett whispered.

I giggled and he opened the door.

"Oh…. Hey Rosalie." Seth said.

I waved a little and Emmett grabbed my hand. We walked down the steps and into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting.

"Good morning!" Esme gave me a hug and we sat down.

After breakfast, Emmett took me out to the end of his families' property.

We sat down on the swing by a small pond and he held my hand.

"Rose… I know we have been going out for only a few months but I love you… I love you more then anything in the world. I need you in my life… forever." He said.

That brought tears to my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Emmett."

He whipped some stray tears away. "That's kind of where I'm going with this…" he said.

I looked at him confused.

"Rosalie Hale… will you be my wife?"

"Of course!" I smiled and hugged him.

He pulled me into his lap and kissed me.

"I love you." He slipped a ring onto my finger.

"I love you, too." I said looking at my finger.

I just don't think I'm ready to be _married_. Well, Emmett didn't have to know that yet. I just looked at how happy he was. I couldn't break his heart, besides, maybe I would have a change of heart.

**Okay… a little situation, I might not be able to update until MONDAY… I have an obligation to take care of sooooo….. sorry if I disappointed anyone.**

**One more note: Grayson Chance rox my new socks! I totally love him!**


	7. I'm going home

"Ready?" Emmett asked me as I zipped up my pink duffel bag.

I had a great time with Emmett and his family over the past week, but it was time to go back to the collage campus.

"Yeah." I said picking up my bag.

Emmett and I walked down the steps and out to his parents car, where everyone was waiting.

"Rose!" Jacob ran over and pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Jacob… I… can't…. breathe!" I gasped.

He chuckled and let go. "Where going to miss you."

"Touché." I smiled.

"Well, you're all invited to our wedding!" Emmett said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

My face dropped but I faked a smile when I saw him looking at me.

"We better go or you two are going to miss your plane!" Esme said.

I nodded and Emmett and I hopped into the backseat.

This was going to be a long flight home.

_**Sorry for such a long wait for such a short chapter. **_


	8. An Unexpected Twist

"Em… can I be honest with you?" I asked as we sat down under a tree in the park.

"Of course." He pulled me into his lap

"I'm pregnant." I said.

He looked at me. "Seriously?"

I nodded.

His face lit up.

I looked at him. He was happy! I don't know why I was worried.

"Look, I have enough money from my new job, sooooo…. Do you want to get an apartment with me?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. And maybe we should get married soon."

He nodded. "I was planning on it."

We laughed and I kissed him.

I was looking forward to my life with Emmett and our baby.

_**Ooooohhhhhhhh an unexpected twist! I knoooow, short chapter… if you can even call it a chapter, but next chapter will be BEAST! Love and blessings!**_


	9. Sacrifices

I woke up early the next morning to move into the apartment with Emmett.

"Rose, I know you're… with child and all, but do you absolutely _have _to move?" Alice asked as I packed up my clothes.

"Aw, Al… don't make me sad!" I pulled her into a hug. "You're the first person we'll call to baby sit."

"Promise?" she looked up at me.

"Of course!" I said.

"Fine." She mumbled and helped me finish packing.

Soon, there was a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened it. "Emmett!" I threw my arms around him.

"Hey Rose." He smiled and scooped me up, carrying me over to the bed where he sat down with me in his lap.

"Oh…. Alice's here…." He said.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm.

"I got them all packed and ready." Alice said.

"Them?" Emmett asked.

"Her and the baby!" Alice said, taking her turn at smacking his arm.

"Hey! I came over to get my babies, not to get abused!" Emmett faked cried.

I laughed. "Me and the baby, Alice." I said to her, who looked very confused.

"Ooh!" she said.

"Ready to go?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah. You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I jumped up and grabbed two of my about ten bags that held everything I owned.

"Ah ah ah!" Emmett said taking the bags away. "That's what me and Alice are for."

"Emmett, I'm pregnant, not helpless." I said.

"No." he kissed my head and grabbed almost all of my bags, walking down the hall.

"I guess… this is it dormie." I said.

"Rosalie!" Alice cried and ran toward me.

We engulfed each other in a huge hug, tears coming out of both of our eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" I cried.

"I'm gonna miss you more!" Alice cried back.

"I love you!" we both said.

We gave each other one last hug and we both walked down the hall.

"You know, your baby bump is showing some more." Alice said.

I looked down and saw it was true.

"Oh! We should totally go shopping on Sunday!"

"I know! Girls day!" I squealed.

Emmett was in the car already when we walked up.

I hugged her again and glanced in the backseat. My bags and a…. car seat?

I got in the car and buckled up.

"Now, you be safe with my best friend!" Alice said.

"Don't worry, Alice, I'm gonna be more then careful." Emmett said, pulling away.

"You have a car seat already?" I asked.

"Yeah. Of course!" Emmett said.

I smiled. "Your gonna be a great dad." I said.

He chuckled. "I'm gonna do the best I can."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more."

We reached an apartment building and Emmett ran around to help me out. He grabbed my bags and we walked up to our new apartment.


	10. Boys, Boys, Boys

I finally got home from my shopping with Alice and walked inside the apartment.

Inside I saw Emmett and about three other boys sitting on the sofa watching some baseball game.

"Hey Rosie!" Emmett jumped up and kissed me.

"Hey Em." I smiled and walked into our room.

"Who was _that_?" a guy asked.

"Those are my babies." Emmett said.

"You mean…"

"Yep. She's pregnant." Emmett said.

"Damn." They mumbled.

I finished putting my clothes away.

"Rosie. Come meet the guys." Emmett stuck his head in the door.

"Okay." I said hesitantly and grabbed his hand.

We walked out together and since there were really no free seats, I sat in Emmett's lap.

"Hello." A guy said looking at me.

"Mark, behave." Emmett said.

I still felt the morning sickness but I was going to stick threw this for Emmett.

"This is Mark, Cooper, and Brandon." Emmett said.

"So Rose, what did you ever see in _him_?" Cooper asked.

The other boys and Emmett laughed.

"Well, Cooper, he's like…. Adorable." I said.

The boys laughed. "She's a keeper, Em."

"I know." Emmett said.

There was a knock on the door. "That better not be Alice." I mumbled as I got up to answer it.

There, in the doorway, was my parents and brother.

"Rosalie." My mother said.

"Mother." I replied.

"Why would you move out of your dorm and move in with a guy?" my father asked.

"Because, daddy. I love him and I'm pregnant with his baby."


	11. Spagetti with Whip Cream and Choclette

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant." I said.

Mom pretended to almost faint and dad just stared at me shocked.

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with this. But, if your going to act like this, don't worry about coming to my wedding or being in this baby's life." I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked as I sat back down in his lap.

"Girl scouts." I said briskly.

"You didn't buy any?" he whined.

I laughed. "They'll be back."

We all turned our attention back to the baseball game, but I couldn't keep my mind off of what had just happened. Part of me knew that they would react like that, yet, part of me hopped it would be different.

After the guys left and told us to, 'behave, we don't want a twin', Emmett and I sat on the couch. My back was against the arm of the sofa and my feet in Emmett's lap.

"So, do you like the guys?" he asked.

"Yeah. They seem nice." I said. "Hey, Em?" I looked at him, who was already staring at me. "Can you go get me some spaghetti?"

"Cravings?" he smiled. I nodded and he laughed. "Sure." He hopped up and grabbed his keys.

"Wait!" I said.

He turned around and I pulled his shirt so his face met mine. I kissed him and mumbled "Thanks."

"No problem." He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his wallet and walked out.

I was so lucky to have a guy like Emmett. He was so caring and loving and gentle. He was perfect and I knew our baby would have a great father.

The phone started ringing after a few minutes.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is Emmett McCarty there?" a man's voice asked.

"Not at the moment. Can I gave him a message?" I asked.

"Just tell him he got the job." The line went dead.

Odd…

Emmett got back with a huge bag from an Italian place down the street and threw his wallet and keys on the table next to the door.

"Hey, babe, someone called for you." I said as he walked in.

"Who?" he asked, pulling the living room table up to the sofa as he sat down.

"They didn't say. All they said was "tell him he got the job"." I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh. Okay."

I grabbed the whip cream and chocolate syrup and walked back in. (I know it sounds gross, but when your pregnant, you get weird cravings.).

"That was the Jerry Springer Show…" he said as I poured the toppings on my spaghetti and he took a bite of his personal pizza.

"Jerry Springer?" I asked.

"I sent in an application to be a body guard…. It's good money…." He said.

"You mean those people who break up the fights?" I asked taking a bite of my food, which was delicious.

"Yeah."

"I hate those people." I smiled.

We both laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" he said.

"It's okay." I gave him a kiss.

"There's one thing, though…"

I looked at him.

"We have to move to Stanford."

I tried to keep calm. "Em, we just moved in here."

"Rosie, I know, but I make seven dollars an hour where I work now, if we move I'll make $150 a show."

"Babe, it's not about the money…" I said.

"I know, but I have to support my family now, not just myself."

I set my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I love you." My anger faded.

"I love you." He said and put his head next to my stomach. "And I loved you too, little one."

I smiled. "It loves you too."

After we finished eating, we got ready for bed.

"One more thing Emmy bear."

"Yes my love?" he asked.

"You're telling Alice we're moving."

He laughed and we both climbed into bed. "Fair enough. Night babe, night little one."

"Night."

We were going to be the perfect family.


	12. Outback Steak House

"You gonna finish that?" Emmett eyed my steak tips.

We were in Outback Steak House for his friend's birthday. Just an intimate dinner with Emmett, him, and I.

I laughed and nodded.

"Give her a break, she's eating for two. Rose, you should take his food." Mark said.

I rolled my eyes and finished my steak.

"Would you like any desert?" the waiter asked, looking at me.

That apparently made Emmett defensive. He put his arm around me and whispered, "He is such a creep" in my ear.

"Actually, we should all get desert." Make broke the awkward silence. "Just bring a round of Reese's sundaes."

The waiter nodded and walked off.

"You know I hate Reese's, Mark." Emmett said, touching my stomach gently.

"Exactly. I figure Rose and I could fight over it." He winked.

"I think I would win." I replied.

"Ooh! Burned!" Emmett gave me a quick kiss.

"Yeah, Yeah." Mark rolled his eyes and the waiter returned with three Reese's sundaes.

"Thanks." I said as he set down the check.

Mark snatched it right away.

"Dude, it's your birthday." Emmett said, reaching for it.

"Yeah, but you have to buy baby stuff." Mark replied.

"That reminds me…" I said.

"How far along are you?" an elderly woman came up to the table.

"About five months now." I said.

She nodded. "You should get the nursery ready soon."

"Thanks…" I said as she walked off.

"It's been five months since the spaghetti incident?" Mark asked.

"Yup." Emmett smiled.

Five months. Five months since I got Prego. Five months since I discovered cravings. Five months since I last talked to my parents. Two days until we moved to Connecticut.

"So are you guys gonna drive or fly?" Mark asked, referring to the big move.

"Drive." Emmett said.

I laughed a little remembering how we told Alice. Emmett and I took her out to La Cosabella, a fancy, yet affordable, restaurant by La Push. During the main course, Emmett broke the news to her.

"Alice, Emmett has something very important to tell you." I said.

"Ohmigosh! I was right! You're having twins!" she squealed.

Emmett and I glanced at each other.

"No…" Emmett said. "We're moving to Connecticut." He closed his eyes and got ready for an Alice attack.

"What? Connecticut! Do you know how far that is from here? You are NOT moving!" she jumped up and walked over to Emmett. "You are NOT taking my best friend to Connecticut!" she said smacking him a billion times with her oversize purse.

I just sat there laughing my head off.

"Rose! Help!" Emmett said.

"Okay… Al… Stop." I said between laughs.

Everyone was looking at us like we were on crack and the manager walked up. "Excuse me, but this is a four star restaurant, not a boxing match!" he said.

Alice sat down. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"By the way, she totally owned you." He said to Emmett as he walked off.

Alice and I laughed and finished eating.

"You okay, baby?" I asked Emmett, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah." He said, holding a forkful of lasagna up for me.

I smiled and shook my head. "No thanks."

"Heyy, maybe I could move to Connecticut with you guys!" Alice said.

"That's a great idea!" I said. "Just in another house…"

"Of course, you guys are waay too fluffy for me." Alice said.

Emmett laughed.

So that was settled.

"You gonna eat that?" Mike asked, gesturing to Emmett's sundae and forcing me out of my flashback.

"Naah." I said, sliding it to him.

"Thanks."

"Hey Em, I was thinking we could just buy baby stuff up there." I said.

"Not only gorgeous, but brilliant." Emmett said, giving me a quick kiss.

I laughed and after Mark paid the bill, we went home.

There were boxes everywhere.

"So tomorrow the guy from Pods is coming and I'll load it up, then, they'll pick it up the day we leave and since we're driving, it'll get there we do." Emmett said as we got in bed.

"See, I don't know why people always complain about moving, it's so easy!" I said.

"I know!" Emmett kissed my huge stomach and then my lips. "Love you."

"Love you more."

Life was beyond perfect.


	13. Pains

"Last box!" Emmett smiled as he unpacked the dishes in the kitchen.

I smiled and wanted to help, but being almost nine months pregnant, I had to sit down. "Great-" I got cut off by a sharp pain in my stomach.

"What? Is it kicking?" Emmett ran over and put his hand on my stomach.

"I don't know…" I said.

Alice ran in. "She's having the baby!" she sang.

"Alice?" I said. "When did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter." She said sharply. "Emmett, get her in the car!"

Emmett picked me up and carried me out to the car, Alice jumping into the back seat. We sped off to the hospital. Once there, Emmett scooped me up and carried me into the hospital.

"She's having a baby, like now. I already called Carlisle and he said to get her here stat, so I'm guessing you want her to go to room 32A, so we're just gonna go." Alice said to the very confused receptionist.

We walked to the elevator. "Em, lemme walk." I said.

"Yeah. I read that the more exercise an expectee gets, the easier it is for the babies to pop out." Alice said pressing a button.

I scowled at her. "I can't wait until you have a baby."

"I can." She laughed threw her nose.

When we reached the room, my doctor walked in. "Hey there, Rose." He put his hand on my stomach.

"Hey Carlisle."

"Yup… you're having the baby." He said. "Did you have a sonogram?"

"No. We wanted the gender to be a surprise." I said.

"Well, you're having twins."


	14. Welcome Home

"Rosie?" Emmett's soft voice broke threw the silence of my hospital room and pulling me out of my sleep. I looked at him and saw him holding a bundle in each arm. One was pink and one was blue.

"Em." I smiled and sat up. He handed me the bundles gently and smiled at us. "Hey here little ones. Welcome to the world." I said softly.

"What should we name them?" he asked.

"How about Liam and Lilly?" I asked, looking at the babies.

"I love it." He kissed my head. "Congrats mommy."

I smiled but could not take my eyes off my babies. Liam looked like Emmett, if he had blonde hair, and Lilly looked like me.

"Okaay." The nurse walked in with two slips of paper. "I need you two to fill the birth certificates out." She handed them to Emmett and walked out.

"Hey, where's Alice?" I asked, glancing over at Emmett.

"I gave her my credit card to get another crib and car seat and other stuff we need." Emmett said. "Okay, can I take them for a second while you sign these?" he smiled.

I reluctantly handed them to their daddy and took their birth certificates. "You shouldn't really trust Alice with your credit card." I smiled and signed them.

"I know, but I just couldn't leave you guys." He smiled and handed me Lilly.

"Hey baby girl." I smiled and held her close. "I love you." I kissed her head gently.

"And she loves you. And so does this lil' guy." Emmett said as he played with Liam's little fingers.

"Hey you little happy family!" Alice skipped in with bags. "I got you presents little ones." She handed Emmett his credit card and sat down in a chair on the other side of me. "I already got the crib and stuff set up and the car seat in your car. I know you got the girl's clothes so I bought boy clothes. Wanna see?"

"Of course Alice." I smiled and looked at Emmett. "Can I see him?" I asked. He smiled and handed me Liam. "Lilly, Liam, say hi to your Aunt Alice."

"OMG! I love those names! Soo perfect! Thank goodness they look like Rosie." She pulled out piles of clothes.

I laughed a little and watched her go threw the piles of clothes. She even bought some more girl clothes!

"Thanks daddy." I smiled at him.

"Anything for my family." He took a picture of the babies and me on his phone. "I'm sending this to my family." He said pressing buttons. "I also took like, eighty pictures of them that I already sent." he said as he handed me his phone.

I flipped threw them. There were a bunch of me asleep; some of me and the babies, and the rest were the babies. I smiled.

"Okay, you guys can go home now." Carlisle waked in and smiled at us.

"Thanks." Emmett smiled and handed the twins to Alice and helped me up. After I got dressed, we all walked downstairs, go the babies hooked up in the car, then got in, Alice going to our house in her own car.

On the ride home, Emmett kept one hand on the wheel, the other one holding mine. When we got home, the clock said 11:30 p.m. so we got the babies to bed right away. While I was tucking Liam in, the phone rang.

"Hello? Hey! Yeah we just got home. Ha! Thanks. Do you wanna talk to her?" I heard Emmett say from the other room. "Rose, phone." He said as he walked into the nursery.

"One sec." I smiled at him. He walked out and I tucked Lilly in and kissed them softly. "I love you. Sleep tight little angels." I said softly and I turned the light out, made sure the nightlight and baby monitors were on, then walked out.

Emmett was sitting on the edge of the bed, talking on the phone. "Here's mommy." He said, handing me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mommy! How've you been?" Emmett's mom, Esme said.

"Fine. How are you?" I smiled.

"I'm great. My grandchildren are beautiful. I can't wait to meet them!" she said. "So does this mean she's permanently taken?" I heard Jacob say in the back round. "Yes, Jacob." Esme said back to him.

I laughed. "I can't wait for you to meet them." I said. "You guys should come up soon."

"We'll try! Well, I'll let momma go get some sleep. I'll talk to you in a bit."

"Okay. Bye Esme." I smiled and hung up.

Emmett was gone and I knew exactly where. I smiled and changed into my pajamas and walked into the nursery. He was standing over both cribs, looking down in amazement. "Thank goodness you look like mommy." He whispered to them.

"I'd disagree." I smiled.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Come on. Let's go to bed." He scooped me up and carried me to bed.


	15. Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

"I don't wanna go!" Emmett whined as he slipped on his jeans one morning. It had

been two weeks since the twins came home and Emmett had to start working again.

"Aw, baby." I slid out of bed and kissed him. "We'll miss you too."

"I'll be home at three… unless…." He looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Unless you guys come with me." He raised an eyebrow.

I yawned and stretched a little. "When do you have to leave?"

"Well," he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was planning on helping you

feed the babies and then leaving."

"Hmm…" I said. "Maybe after we feed them you could go and we'll just meet

you over there Mr. security." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Fiine." He whined. We walked into the nursery. I scooped up Lilly, Emmett grabbed Liam, and we walked into the kitchen.

"Goood morning happy family!" Alice sang.

Emmett and I sat down at the table and Alice handed us two bottles. "Thanks." I

said as Lilly played with my hair.

Liam started crying. "Aw, c'mon buddy." Emmett said. Liam cried louder, looking

at me. "Oh. I get it… you wanna go to mommy." He handed me Liam and I handed him Lilly and we feed them.

"You guys need a parent's night out." Alice said, playing with Lilly's little feet

while she ate.

"No… we're parents. It's our responsibility." Emmett said.

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. When they finish eating Emmett had to go. "Wait, take this." He said handing me a piece of plastic with a barcode on it. "This will get you guys in."

"Okay. I'm just gonna get dressed and we'll be down." I said. He gave me a quick kiss and walked out the door. "Al, I know how you like to play dress-up…"

She cut me off mid-sentence. "Yes, Rosalie. I will dress my niece and nephew." She took them from me and walked into the nursery.

I walked into my room and threw on black skinny jeans, a Greenday shirt, and converse, threw on some make-up, and then walked into the nursery. Alice already had them dressed. Lilly was wearing a pink dress and Liam was wearing a "My Daddy Rocks!" shirt and jeans. "Don't they look adorable!" I scooped them up and kissed them.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Alice said putting Lilly in her car seat as I put Liam in his.

"Thanks Alice. Do you wanna come?" I asked.

"Yes! I love Jerry Springer!" she grabbed a car seat and followed me to the car.

After my babies were buckled in, we drove to the studio. "Amazing." Alice muttered at the babies, who were sound asleep.

I laughed. "Yeah. And they sleep threw the night." I said as I pulled up to the employee-parking gate.

"Why hello there." The guard said as I rolled down my window.

I rolled my eyes and handed him the card Emmett gave me.

"You sure don't look like Emmett McCarty." The guard said.

"I'm his fiancée and the mother of his children." I replied sharply.

He looked dumbfounded and Alice giggled.

"Can I have the card back?" I asked impatient.

Reluctantly he handed the car over and I pulled into the parking lot.

"Why can't your baby father get his butt out here to lug his children around?" Alice whined.

"Alice, I'll carry them. Can you at least take the diaper bags?" I asked, unstrapping the car seats.

She nodded and took the bags from off the floor and we walked in.

I heard whistles behind me as I walked in.

"There they are!" I heard someone say from behind me. "Hey beautiful."

"You know what, I will totally kick you're…" I turned around. "Emmett!"

There was a guy with grayish hair that was puffed up.

"Jerry, this is my soon-to-be sister in law Alice, my fiancée Rosalie, and our little cuties Lilly and Liam." Emmett bent down and took them out of their car seats.

"Hello." Jerry shook my hand. "I've heard a lot, but Emmett never really put into words how beautiful you are."

I smiled a little. "Thanks." Emmett handed me Liam.

"This is my little angel Lilly, and that's my little rock star Liam."

"This guy is such a proud parent." Jerry laughed.

"Hey baby." A hillbilly walked up to me.

Emmett growled. "Three steps back, man."

The guy held his hands up and walked away.

"Well, it's just about time for the show to start. Emmett, you know where to go." Jerry said. "You can show you're beautiful family to the green room."

Emmett nodded and gestured for us to follow. He led us to a, literally, green room filled with leather sofa's and a giant TV. "I'll be in soon. We all get a little break. We switch between commercials." He winked and gave me a quick kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you, too." He reluctantly handed Lilly to Alice.

"Now go… make sure the people don't kill each other." I smiled

He smiled. "If anyone bothers you, which they won't, just tell me." He cracked his knuckles.

I laughed. "Will do. Now go!"

"Fiine." He walked away.

"You two are so fluffy." Alice spat, playing with Lilly.

"Whatever." I smiled and played with Liam.

This is turning out to be a very fun day.


	16. If They Sleep Though The Night

"Hello my beautiful family and Alice." Emmett walked in with three other guys and sat down next to me. "Alice, may I have my baby?"

Alice handed him Lilly and she clapped a little when she saw him.

"Hey baby." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey." I smiled. Lilly giggled at Emmett.

"What is that _smell_?" Emmett asked.

"I think Lilly went to the bathroom." Alice said.

"Rosie…." Emmett said.

"Uh huh. Daddy needs to do it." I handed him Lilly's diaper bag.

"Will you come with me?" he asked. His friends laughed.

"What'd you ever see in him? C'mon now." One said.

"Yeah. You need a guy that can change a diaper, like me." One winked.

"Sorry, I'm straight." I got up with Emmett, who was laughing like the other two boys and Alice, and walked out.

"So… where do we…. Change them?" Emmett asked threw laughs.

"The bathroom." I smiled and we walked to one of those bathrooms with a baby changer in it. I pulled down the changing table.

"So what do I do?" Emmett asked, genuinely confused.

I showed him how to do it and then he changed Liam's. "Good job." I kissed him.

"Great." He smiled. "But can you hold him? I gotta go."

I looked at him and shook my head. "Baby, that's something you do _without_ me and your children in the room." I took him and the diaper bag and walked out. I found the room where Alice was and walked in.

"What, did you kill him?" Alice asked as I at down.

I laughed and the babies started crying. "Oh, it's okay guys. Daddy's coming back." I kissed their heads and they calmed down when Emmett walked in.

"Dadadadada!" Liam said as he reached for Emmett.

"Hey lil' man." Emmett smiled and took him.

"Emmett!" someone called.

"There's the boss." He sighed.

"Go." I urged as I took Liam.

"We can leave in about ten minutes." He winked and walked out.

After the show was over, Emmett came in with some guys and sat down next to me.

"Emmett," one guy said. "Who is that?" he nodded toward me, trying to be discreet.

"My fiancée." He said.

Liam giggled and Lilly reached for daddy.

"Hey baby girl." He smiled, taking her.

She giggled when Emmett held her over his head and made faces at her. Liam and I played peek-a-boo with him laughing uncontrollably.

"Alice, you can drive Rosie's car back, can't you?" Emmett asked, setting Lilly in his lap.

"Why?" she asked, annoyed.

"Because. I want them to be with me." He kissed me and then the babies' heads.

"Why can't I drive you're car?" Alice asked him.

"Because I don't trust you in my car." He said as I tossed her my keys.

We both had car seats in our cars so it didn't really matter.

"Ugh. Fine." I got their stuff together and we all walked out.

"You know, Emmett, if they sleep through the night…." I winked.

He held Lilly up. "Please sleep through the night." Then he said the same to Liam.

I shook my head and laughed a little. We got them in the car seats and got in the car.

"I love you, baby." He kissed my hand.

"I love _you_, baby." I smiled.

Life was good.


	17. Newbies

"Get up!" Alice walked into our room the next morning. "And put on you're clothes!" she said when she saw us.

I was cuddled up in Emmett's arms with my head under his chin. "Alice, leave us alone." I mumbled against the bottom of his neck.

Emmett chuckled a little.

"Seriously, Rose, cover up!" Alice walked out. Emmett rolled over so he was on top and laid there.

I laughed and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you baby."

"I love you more baby."

"I'm leaving. I have a date!" she called.

"Who?" I asked, not really caring at the moment.

"A guy who works with Emmett. Bye!" she called as she walked out the door.

"The babies are still a sleep." He smiled.

I smiled and kissed him. "After work."

"Mmm. Fine." He rolled off me and we got dressed.

"I think I'll just take their bottles with us since it's a little late." I said as we got Lilly and Liam dressed.

"Okay. Do you want me to go make them?" he asked, changing Liam's diaper.

"Sure. I'll get them dressed." I gave him a quick kiss and got them dressed. "Don't you look adorable?" I held Lilly up and kissed her. She giggled and clapped and Liam started crying. "Calm down." I set her down and picked him up. "Don't you look handsome!" I held him over my head and he clapped and giggled.

"Ready mommy?" Emmett smiled, walking in.

"Yeah." We put them in their car seats, grabbed their diaper bags and we walked out. I strapped in Lilly while Emmett looked down my shirt from the other side of the car and Liam giggled. I looked up and the smirk disappeared from Emmett's face and Liam stopped giggling.

"Sorry baby. You're just so hot!" he said buckling Liam's chair in.

I decided to make his day even better then his morning and quickly flashed him.

"Damn…" he mumbled under his breath as we got into the car.

"I shouldn't hove done that in front of them." I mumbled as we started driving.

"It's not like they _know_ what we did last night, or what you just did, or what I'm feeling." He fidgeted in his seat as he pulled up to the parking lot.

"Sup Emmett." The security guard said, scanning his ID.

"Rose's shirt." He mumbled under his breath and I smacked him. The twins giggled and we drove up and parked.

"I'll make that better." I winked as we got out.

"Shit." He fidgeted more as we walked in with the babies out of their car seats.

"Don't drop Lilly." I warned.

"Hey Em, did you hear Jazz's got the day off." A guy with tussled bronze hair and the same shirt as Emmett had on walked up to us.

"Bella here?" Emmett asked as we walked to the same room we were in yesterday.

"Yup. She's in there with Ness." He said as we walked in.

"Cool. I was thinkin' Rose could chill with her." Emmett said as we sat down. Across the room, I saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes holding a toddler.

"Hey Ed, this is Rose, Rosie, Edward." Emmett said as he sat down with Lilly in his lap.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Hi." Edward smiled and leaned down so he was eye level with the twins. "And who is this lil' cutie?" he asked Lilly.

"Lilly. And that's Liam." Emmett replied.

"Rose, that's Bella, my wife, and my daughter Renesme." Edward said, walking over to them.

I smiled a little at her and she did the same to me. Liam waved at Renesme and she smiled back.

"Keep them apart." Emmett smiled at them.

"Daddy!" she hopped off of Bella's lap and ran over to Edward.

"Hey baby." He scooped her up. "Daddy's gotta go."

"But daddy!" she whined.

He chuckled and set her down. "C'mon Emmett."

Em reluctantly handed me Lilly and kissed me. "Remember you're promise." He whispered in my ear then walked out.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out Lilly's favorite teddy bear and Liam played with my hair.

"How old are they?" Bella's quiet voice filled the room.

"Just about three months." I smiled at them.

"They look like you." She looked at them.

"Really? My soon-to-be mother-in-law says she looks like me and he looks like Emmett." I replied.

My phone chimed and Liam squealed and wiggled filled with joy. I laughed and flipped it open.

"_Having the BEST time EVER! Jasper is sooooo romantic :D" _ Alice's text said.

"_Awesome! Have fuuun :D"_ I replied and put my phone back in the bag. Lilly giggled.

"Uh oh." I grabbed one the diaper bag.

"She used to do that too." Bella said.

"What? Laugh when she soils her diaper?" I replied.

Bella nodded and I got up. I walked with both babies to the bathroom.

After they were both clean, I walked back into the room and sat down.

"We can go now baby." Emmett walked in with Edward and kissed me.

"Okay." I smiled and got up. I knew exactly where he was going with this….


	18. Undying Love

"Alice, is that the same Jasper you used to study with in collage?" I asked when she walked in. Lilly and Liam were in their command centers and Emmett was laying on the couch, his back against the arm rest, with me in his arms.

"Yeah. It is. It turns out he works with Emmett. We started talking again and he asked me out! We didn't even recognize each other until we were out." She giggled and sat down on the floor.

I laughed a little. "That sounds like you."

She pretended to be offended. "I resent that, Hale."

"Almost McCarty." Emmett smiled. "Hey babe? My mom called while you where putting them down for a nap and she wanted to know if they could come up soon."

"Of course!" I lifted my head from off his chest. "I don't know where all your brothers' will sleep, but we'll figure it out."

"They can sleep on the floor." He shrugged. "But my parents could use the guest room."

"Look, if you need me too, I could stay with Jazzy." Alice said.

"Perfect… and we have three sofas." I said.

"Okay…. That should be enough."

"Yeah. That's good." He grabbed the phone and called his mom.

I looked at the clock. It was almost eight and the twins had to get to bed. They already had a bath so I took them in and put them in there sleepers. "Come say goodnight, daddy!" I called to Emmett.

He walked in, scooped up Liam, and swung him around in the air. Liam giggled and Emmett kissed his head. "Night buddy." He gently set him in his crib and then grabbed Lilly. "Night princess." He kissed her and put her in her crib.

"Say 'night daddy'." I smiled.

"Dadadadada!" Liam stirred. Lilly giggled.

"Love you." Emmett and I said together. We looked at each other and smiled. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "I love you, too."

"I love you more." I smiled and kissed him back. The babies squirmed and we laughed. "Time to go."

We turned off their light and the nightlight came on. Alice was texting so we walked into our room and got ready for bed. I put on some short shorts and a white tank top. I pulled my hair back into a neat ponytail and walked into our bathroom.

"My family's coming up on Thursday." Emmett said, taking off everything but his boxers.

"Great." I smiled. I brushed my teeth and walked back out.

I smiled at Emmett and crawled into bed.

"What?" he called from the bathroom. I heard the sink go on and off a few times and he walked back out.

"Nothing. You're just…. Perfect." I smiled and he crawled in and pulled me into his arms, tucking the covers around us.

"No… you are." He kissed my head.

"Whatever." I smiled and cuddled up to him. He moved a little. "Stop it." I said drowsily.

I fell asleep to the sound of his laughter.


	19. Family

I woke up earlier than Emmett did one morning so I carefully snuck out of bed, not to disturb him, got dressed, and walked out of our bedroom. After I walked in to check on the twins, I made Emmett and I breakfast. He liked steak and eggs, so I made them for him and made myself an egg with some bacon. After the pans were all in the dishwasher and the plates were at the table, Lilly started crying. I walked in and scooped her up.

"Let's change your diaper you stinky girl!" I said to her. She giggled and I set her on the changing table.

"Something smells good." Emmett smiled wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

I smiled and put the diaper on Lilly. "I made breakfast."

"Thanks, but I was gonna." He pouted.

"You can make dinner."

"Okay." He smiled and picked up Liam and changed his diaper.

While I was making their bottles their was a knock on the door. "Emmett, baby, can you get that?" I called as I shook up the bottles.

"Anything for yooou." He called. I heard Liam giggle and say "Mumumumumu!" "You wanna go to mommy?" Emmett asked. Liam giggled again and Emmett jogged in and handed me Liam, then ran out to open the door.

"Emmy!" I heard his mom say.

"Hey mom!" Emmett said.

I walked in with the twins in my arms to greet his family. "Rosie!" his mom said walking over to us.

"Hey Esme." I smiled and leaned into her hug.

"And who is this?" she asked looking at the twins.

"This is Liam and this is Lilly. Say 'hi grandma'!" I said as I handed her them. Liam started crying and reaching for me.

"Aw." She smiled and bounced him in her arms with Lilly.

"Just like his daddy." Jacob came in and swung me around in a hug.

"Hey Jake." I smiled as he set me down. "Wow. You got big!" I looked up at him. "When did you get those muscles?"

He laughed. "I'm just filling out, Rosie. Wouldn't seem so crazy if I got to see you more."

Emmett raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and put his chin on my shoulder. "What're you sayin' to my girl?"

The rest of his family came in and met the twins.

"They look like you, Rose." Seth smiled.

"Well, thankfully they don't look like Emmett." Alex commented.

"We were just about to have breakfast. Did you guys already eat?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, we ate." His dad said, giving me a hug. "How ya been beautiful?"

"I've been perfect." I smiled and Emmett pulled me back in his arms. "Hey, do you wanna feed them?" I asked his mother.

She smiled. "Of course!"

Emmett smiled and walked into the kitchen to get the bottles.

"How old are they now?" Esme asked.

"Almost four months." I sighed. "Four months…. Boy does time fly…."

Everyone laughed.

"Come on, babe." Emmett said handing his mom a bottle and his dad another one.

I smiled and got up, walking into the kitchen. Both twins started crying and I laughed a little.

"They really do love you." Emmett said.

"They really love you, too." I said.

After we were done eating, we told everyone where they were going to sleep.

"I think Emmett should sleep on the couch?" Seth complained.

"Because we sleep in the same bed." Emmett scowled at his brother.

"But, dude, I have a bad neck. I can't sleep on the sofa." Seth said.

"Me either." Jacob said.

"Well, that's okay. One of you guys can sleep in Alice's room and the other one can sleep in our bed with us." I shrugged.

"Can all three of you fit in the same bed?" Alex asked.

"We have a big bed." Emmett said.

"Okay then, it's all settled." His mom said.

"Mumumumumu!" Liam said after he was done his bottle, reaching for me.

"Okay, okay." Esme said, handing me Liam.

I laughed and took him. Emmett pulled me into his lap and Lilly reached for me too. Esme handed her over to, and Emmett took her.

"Such a perfect family!" Esme smiled.

We weren't perfect, but we were getting there.


	20. My Chic Bad

_**thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Love you all!**_

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to Emmett stoking my hair. We were sleeping the way we usually do; I was cuddle up on his chest and my face was right under his chin. His strong arms were wrapped around me, keeping me warm and making me feel safe.

"Mmm." I smiled and pulled the covers up over my shoulders and nuzzled my nose into his neck.

I felt him smile. "Morning baby girl."

"It's not morning yet." I mumbled and snuggled closer to him. He chuckled and pulled my closer.

The bed moved a little and I remembered that Seth was asleep on the other side of our bed. All of the sudden I felt another pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Seth! Get off of her!" Emmett growled.

I tried to wiggle out of Seth's strong arms, but I couldn't get out.

Emmett punched him in the head and he woke up. "Ow!" he shouted.

"Well, get off of her!" Emmett growled again.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys…" Seth replied and moved all the way over to the other side of the bed.

"Emmy bear, that was kinda mean." I whispered.

"Rosie," he said.

"Don't 'Rosie' me. Apologize." I said. "Or no sex for a week." I whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry Seth." He grumbled.

"It's okay..." Seth replied.

I rolled over and hugged him. "It's okay Seth."

"Thanks Rose." He hugged me back.

I looked at Emmett who was glaring at his brother. I rolled over and snuggled back up to him. "Stop it."

He kissed me fiercely and wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled and pulled away. "Stop."

I know he was only doing it to make Seth jealous, but he usually did that when we were alone, too.

"I love you." He smiled. Maybe he wasn't doing it to make Seth jealous.

"I love you more." I said.

"Emmett." Jacob came into our room. "Can I use your phone?"

"I forgot where it is." Emmett replied.

"Well, Rose, can I use your phone to call his?"

"Sure. It's on the table."

"Why can't you just use hers?" Emmett asked.

"Because I wanna call grandma." He shrugged and dialed Emmett's number on my phone.

Emmett's ring tone filled the room.

"_My chick bad my chick hood my chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could My chick bad, badder than yours My my chick bad, badder than yours My my my chick bad, badder than yours I'm saying my chick bad  
my chick hood  
my chick do stuff that your chick wish she could  
My chick bad, badder than yours  
my chick do stuff that I can't even put in words  
her swagger don't stop  
her body won't quit  
so fool pipe down you ain't talkin bout sh-t  
my chick bad, tell me if you seen her  
she always bring the racket like Venus and Serena  
all white top, all white belt  
and all white jeans, body looking like milk  
no time for games, she's full grown  
my chick bad, tell your chick to go home_

_Now your girl might be sick but my girl be sicker  
she rides that d-ck and she handles her liquor  
she knock a b-tch out aaaand fights  
coming out swinging like Tiger Woods wife  
yeah she could get a little hasty  
chicks better cover up there chests like pasty's  
lyrics courtesy of .com  
couple girl friends and they all a little crazy  
coming down the street like a parade Macy's  
I fill her up balloons  
test her and guns get drawn like cartoons  
Doh, but I aint talkin bout homer  
chick so bad the whole crew wanna bone her"_

Seth and Jacob laughed. "Nice Emmett."

"Ludacris, Emmett?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah." He shrugged and kissed me.

"Found it!" Jacob said.

"My chick really is bad." Emmett winked.

Whatever.

* * *

_**Lyrics from "My Chick Bad" copyright of Ludicris **_


	21. Parental Units

Things were going by so fast! The twins birthdays were tomorrow and Alice and I had planned on having a small little party, if you could call it that, at the condo that Jasper and her shared. We invited Edward, Bella, and Nessie Cullen, Emmett's boss and his family, and a few of Emmett's friends from his work. This would also be the first time the twin's would go swimming, I mean it's still FREEZING here in Connecticut, but in the condo that they lived in, they had an indoor pool on the first level.

"Momma!" Liam giggled and clapped his hands when I walked into the living room where he was sitting with his daddy. Lilly and I had a girl's day out and went shopping so she was propped up on my hip.

"Dadda!" Lilly giggled and clapped her hands as we walked in.

"Mommy!" Emmett smiled and clapped his hands as I shut the door.

"Daddy!" I laughed and sat down next to him.

We exchanged a quick kiss-, which caused the twins to giggle – and traded babies. "So how was your girl's day?" Emmett smiled as he handed me Lilly and pulled me into his lap.

"Good. How was your guys day?" I smiled and watched in amazement, as usual, as Lilly played with Liam.

"Good. We hung out, watched the game, had a few beers." Em smiled.

I gasped at Liam. "Liam! You bad boy!"

He giggled and looked at Emmett. "Dadda!"

"I know Dadda had some beers." I said in a mocking tone as I set them on the floor to play.

"Maybe a few." Emmett said against my neck. "But I was thinking of you."

I laughed. "Emmett, I think we should have another one."

"A beer? I think we're out…"

"No… a baby…."

"Rosie…." He looked at me, a little shocked.

"Sorry… I just…. Love them." I sighed, still looking at him.

"I would _love_ too." Emmett smiled and kissed me.

"Okay!" I smiled.

Liam started crying and started flalling his arms in the air. Lilly looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okayy. Bedtime. You guys got a big day tomorrow." I said, getting up. Emmett and I gave them a bath, put them in their pajamas and put them into their cribs.

"I have a surprise for you." Emmett smiled when I emerged from the bathroom. I was wearing my favorite white nightgown and my blonde hair rested peacefully on my almost bare shoulders.

"Emmett…. Not tonight." I said. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and if we were going to let them go swimming, we both had to be alert, even if they had swimmies on.

He chuckled. "Not that." He grabbed my hand and we walked out. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the sofa, cuddled up.

"Don't be out long, kids." Jasper smirked as we walked out.

"Emmett, where are you taking me?" I asked as he tied a ribbon around my eyes and scooped me up.

"You'll see." I heard the smile in his voice. He sat me down in the passenger seat of the wrangler and shut the door. I heard him get in, shut the door, and start the car. "Don't worry, baby."

"I'm not. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have had twins with you." I smiled as I felt the car start moving.

He laughed and about a half hour later, I heard him pull the key out of the ignition and jump out. "Close your eyes princess."

"Emmy bear, I can't see regardless." I laughed as he helped me out of the jeep. I felt warm sand underneath my feet as we walked and heard the waves crashing against the shore, at least that's what it sounded like. I smelled the salt water and figured we were on the beach. Emmett led me from behind, maneuvering me with my hips.

"Ready?" he asked and I felt his cool fingers on my hair right by the tie.

"Yes!" I smiled. How far did he go this time to surprise me with his romantic side?

"Are you suuure?" he teased.

"Yes!" I laughed as he untied the ribbon that guarded my eyes from vision. As I suspected, we were on the beach. There was a dude standing right by the shoreline smiling at us.

"Babe, I thought… we could… get married…." He smiled.

"How did you know?" I looked at him, tears stinging my eyes. Alice and I had talked about my wedding and I didn't hesitate to tell her that I would _love_ to have it on the beach.

"I overheard you and Alice talking." He smiled and whipped away the few tears that escaped from my eyes. "Sooooo…." He got down on one knee. "Rosalie Hale, will you marry me, right here, right now?"

"Of course!" I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He got up and we walked over to the dude. Only when we got up to him did I recognize him…. My father.

"Rosalie, I know you may not want to see me right now, but I just wanted to see you two get married, nonetheless marry you two. I am your father after all and I love you with everything I have, just like Emmett." My father said. "And if it's okay with you, be apart of my grandchildrens' lives."

I thought it over for a second. All he really did when I told them that I had a bun in the oven was stare at me in shock. "Fine." We exchanged a quick hug and then our vows.

"Rosalie, Rosie." Emmett began. "Since the first day I saw you in class I knew you had to be mine. You are the best thing that has even happened to me and I would do anything for you. I love you with everything I have. We have two beautiful children together and I love them more then life itself. I promise to love you and stay faithful to you until eternity is over… actually longer than eternity. You and Liam and Lilly have become my only reasons to stay alive. I love you."

I whipped my tears away and made some up. "Emmett, Emmy bear. I love you so much and I also love when you get jealous when guys look at me." We both smiled. "Liam and Lilly have the most amazing father in the world and I couldn't ask for a better man. I love you forever and ever."

We gave each other rings that Emmett had stashed away on his pocket.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. I would say, "Kiss the Bride", but I know you will anyway." My father smiled.

Emmett pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Only when we finally pulled away did I notice my brother holding a camcorder.

"Hey Landon." I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey sis." He smiled. "So when do I get to meet my niece and nephew?"

"Tomorrow. At their first birthday party." I smiled. After I gave them the address, Emmett and I went home to our 'honeymoon'.

"See you guys tomorrow." Emmett smiled at Jasper and Alice when we walked in. they looked like they hadn't moved a muscle.

"Okay." Alice smiled, gave me a quick hug, and walked out.

"Let the honeymoon begin." Emmett smiled, shutting the door behind them.


	22. Vital

The next morning I woke up around 4:30 and ran to the bathroom. I barley made it to the toilet before I barfed.

"Rose?" Emmett stumbled in. "Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine, Emmy bear. Just go back to bed and I'll be back in a second." I said and barfed again.

He nodded and got back into bed.

I was pregnant. This was morning sickness. I knew it. Just to be safe, I shut the door and pulled a box from the medicine cabinet. Ten minutes later a negative sign appeared on the pregnancy test. What was going on? I never, ever get sick. I walked back into our room, threw on some jeans and a tee shirt and walked out.

_Em went to 7-11. Be back soon. _

_Rosie._

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I didn't bother driving to the clinic that was around the corner so by the time I got there, it was about 5:15.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Rosalie." I replied.

"Okay. Sit down and the doctor will be right with you."

Maybe I didn't have to rush down here, but if I'm not pregnant again, then something was _definitely_ wrong.

About five moments later the doctor came out and ushered me back into a room. He asked me about my symptoms, how long they had lasted, and if I took a pregnancy test already. I answered all the questions to the best of my ability and he did some tests. After he took my blood samples, he sent them off to the lab and dismissed me. I paid and went home. I climbed back into bed and slept until morning finally comes.

_**Reallllllyyyyy suckish chapter, but it'll turn out to be one of the most vital ones.**_


	23. Letters

"Damn." I said as I went threw the mail. My blood test was here already. I threw the rest of the mail on the table and went into the bathroom and shut the door. Emmett was getting the twins ready for the party so I would have privacy for a few minutes.

_Mrs. McCarty,_

_We could not see anything wrong with your blood tests or any other tests. You are a very healthy young woman. We did find one thing. You are pregnant but if you took a test, it would have been too early to tell. _

_Seton Medical Inc. _

I took a deep, calming breath and stuffed the test into the trash. "Hey Emmy bear." I smiled, walking into the twins' room.

"Morning baby." He kissed my head.

I gave the twins kisses and put Lilly in her yellow sundress. "I'm pregnant." I tried to make that sound as casual as I could.

He just stared at me in shock. "What?"

"I thought… I thought you wanted another one.'' I said heartbroken.

"I do!" the shock disappeared into a smile.

I slapped his arm and Liam laughed.

"You think that's funny?" he said to Liam, who giggled again. "I'll give you funny, lil' man!" Emmett laid his down on the changing table and tickled him.

I smiled and walked out. Emmett was happy. I was happy. Now it was time to party.

_**Short, I know. But I'm undecided on whether to write about the party or not, so I'm kinda building up to that until I make up my mind.**_


	24. Update

In the past few months my life has gone uphill. Emmett and I have a beautiful family that is about to get another addition, two more twins, one girl and one boy. Our lives were rocking! Jasper and Alice got married and had a little boy and there life was good too. Emmett got promoted to director of the Jerry Springer Show and our lives were nothing but great.

_**Hey guys, this is the end! Thank you guys for reading. Love the ending? Hate it? Leave me some love (or hate)! **_

_**A/N Hey guys…. Yeah… this is the end of B.D.o.O.L . after I finish all of my stories on fanfic I'm going to write them manually and then type them. That way you guys get one whole story at a time instead of waiting for another chapter. It's also easier for mw to keep up with them. So leave me some love and I'll talk to ya soon! **_


	25. AN

_**Hey guys! I just made a new website! Anyone can join! **_

emmett inc. wet paint

just remove the spaces and add .com!

_**no www. needed!  
**_


	26. Family Dinner

_**I know, I know, another chapter? Well, let's just say I couldn't resist. **_

Hard. That's only one word you could use to describe how raising two pairs of twins is. Liam and Lilly just turned three and our other two twins, Cheyenne and Emmett Jr., are barley one. Emmett is a great father and manages to keep me calm when things get a little unbearable. This would be one of those times.

"Emmett!" I yelled as Liam and Lilly ran in the front door in front of me, as usual. Carrying Emmett and Cheyenne, I followed.

"Hey baby." He smiled, walking into the foyer and giving me a kiss.

"Hey." I smiled.

He took Cheyenne and gave her a kiss. "Well hello there, beautiful."

She giggled. "Dadda!"

I laughed and walked into the living room, laying my purse on the table. "So how was work?"

"Same old, same old." He said, following me in. "Better than when I worked at Jerry Springer."

Emmett was now the CEO of a big electrical company and his hours where a little longer, but good.

"How was the park?" he asked, messing up Emmett Jr.'s hair, causing him to giggle.

"Fun… for them." I said.

Emmett laughed. "Well I made dinner."

I looked at him and smiled. "I love you."

He returned the smile and kissed me back. "I love you too."

"Lil' Lil! Liam!" he called as I set Cheyenne and Emmett Jr. in their high chairs.

The two toddlers came running in and jumped into their chairs.

"I have a surprise for you all." Emmett smiled, not sitting down next to me as he usually did.

He disappeared around the corner for a minute but returned with one of my favorite people in the world… his brother Seth.

"Hello there, beautiful." He smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

"Uncle Seth!" Lilly said, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Hey there, Princess." Seth smiled and kissed her cheek. After he hugged Liam and gave Cheyenne and Emmett Jr. a kiss, he sat down next to Lilly in the extra seat at the table.

"When did you get here?" I asked in shock.

"Right when Emmett got home from work." He smiled and picked up a hot dog.

Emmett sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me. "And we have a guest room now that we moved out of the old house and into this bigger one."

Seth's face dropped, causing both me and Emmett to laugh. It was a train wreck the last time we had the whole family over… "Well, I also kinda brought someone so that would be a good thing…"

"Ooo. Who?" I asked, curious.

"Kaylee, come here." Seth called.

In walked a girl that looked similar to me. "Yeah?"

"Kay, this is my brother, Emmett, and my sister-in-law Rosalie."

My jaw dropped when I really looked at her.

"Hey sis." She smirked.

There, next to my brother-in-law stood my crack-head, high school dropout sister of mine.

She looked at the twins and her face dropped. "Waited till marriage to have kids, huh?"

"Unlike you." I retorted. "Where are all you illegitimates?"

"With mom." She scoffed.

I got up and walked to our room. How the hell did Seth get involved with my sister?

"Rose, baby?" Emmett walked in and pulled me into his arms.

"Emmett, I want her out of here." I said.

"Baby, it's okay. Seth'll only be here for a few days." He said.

"I don't care! I don't want her around my children!"

"Okay, okay. We'll get rid of her."

We walked out and into the kitchen and saw Seth and Kaylee making out.

"No!" Emmett growled. "Not in front of my children!"

They looked over. "You probably do it enough."

I growled and punched Seth in the face. "Get out."

Seth's jaw dropped and they walked out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

"Daddy where did Uncle Seth go?" Lilly asked.

"Baby, Uncle Seth is going away for a little while." Emmett replied.

From there we sat down and began to try to enjoy our family dinner.


End file.
